Deep Six
by kathrynblack
Summary: A collection of excerpts from Deep six and other works by Tom E. Gemcity. Multiple ships, genres, and spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Honestly I don't know where this idea came from, but the idea for this actual chapter was a conversation between Tony and Ziva in the elevator.**

"**It's not like everything in the book is based off us."  
**"**Yeah like that memento Lisa keeps from a relationship that never had a chance to happen."**

**The anme of the episode is 'Cover Story'. Thank you to those poeple who told me.**

**Ship: Tiva (Tony/Ziva)**

**Spoilers: Dead Man Walking (I think that's the name of the episode)**

**Here goes nothing.**

-----------------------------------------_______________________--------------------------------

Timothy McGee had been stuck in the middle of chapter four for a while now. It wasn't that he didn't have the plot figured out, that was coming along quite nicely, but he felt the chapter was missing something.

As he sat down at his typewriter he remembered the hat Ziva had on her head when she came into work that day. He then had an idea. He smiled and started typing. In his opinion that was exactly what was missing

----------------------------_________________________------------------------------------------

_Lisa walked into the NCIS office with a red baseball cap over her black curls. She didn't know why she still wore it. She had only known the man a few days. Still, she found herself thinking about him a lot. How things could have been had he not died. It was a memento from one of her first cases, and from a relationship that never had the chance to happen._

_She still remembered the first day she had stopped to talk to him on her morning jog. After that she stopped every day and talked for a few minutes before continuing on. It was not ten days after that she, Tommy, McGregor, and Tibbs were called to a murder scene in that park._

_When she saw him lying there she had to fight tears. Tommy DeNardo, for as insensitive and idiotic as he appeared, could always read her well, and knew exactly how to handle it. Without a word he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was all she needed._

_Lisa was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice the look that Tommy gave her or more specifically the hat on her head. It was one of jealousy. She had only known the man nine days, yet he held a special place in her heart, and his hat was one of her most prized possessions._

_He was _not_ jealous of a dead man and he was _not_ jealous of a hat. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Anyone could have read the look on his face like an open book._

--------------------------------------__________________________-------------------------------

McGee ripped the page out of his typewriter, punched three holes in it and put it in his binder. As things stood Tony and Ziva would kill him if this made it into the final draft of the book, but McGee decided he might just have to bite that bullet.

---------------------------------------_________________________-------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know what; they never mention either Ducky of Jenny's character in Deep Six. I find that just a little strange. Okay for this chapter.**

**Spoilers: none that I can think of at the moment.**

**Ship: Jenny/Gibbs (Jibbs)**

-----------------------------------------_______________________--------------------------------

_The director of NCIS stood at the top of the steps up to her office. "Special Agent Tibbs, could I see you in my office?" her tone was cordial, but she had always been good at hiding her mood._

"_Right away, Director," Tibbs managed to make the title seem almost mocking._

_As his boss left, Tommy's eyes followed._

"_Give it up," Lisa said, "You are not going to figure out the details of their past by staring at them." Tibbs and the Director had been partners a while back. Neither talked about they're partnership much, but that didn't stop much of NCIS from speculating. _

_Tommy was convinced the two had been more than partners, and had been trying to convince Lisa and McGregor of this fact. Lisa didn't buy a word of it, but McGregor had come to notice the fact that you could feel the sexual tension if one so much as walked into the same room as the other._

_The medical examiner, who had known the two back when they were partners, was as scarce on details as the other two, even though Tommy refused to leave him alone about it. Jalmer, who was always smarter than he seemed, did not choose sides._

_Though by far, the least subtle about it was Amy. The forensic specialist had taken to calling the two 'Mom and Dad'. As Tibbs' favorite she could even get away with it while he was in the room._

_***_

_Tibbs walked into the director's office. On the wall was a TV screen playing the footage from the camera inside the interrogation room._

"_Would you mind telling me what exactly I am looking at?" the director asked._

"_Well, Jane it appears to be an interrogation. If you can't tell that anymore you really need to get back in the field."_

"_So it is. Now, this one's from three days ago. I'm pretty sure you know what's about to happen here." As she said this the screen suddenly went black._

"_Looks like your surveillance equipment ran into some problems."_

"_Don't lie to me. I was your partner. I know your tactics. _All_ of them. The only problem this camera has is that your jacket is draped over it. Also Lisa was in there with you and she is very good at not leaving any marks. So what I want to know is how far did it get?"_

_Tibbs had no intention of letting her know. Instead he fixed her with his characteristic glare. The one that had suspects spilling their darkest secrets after less than ten minutes of being subjected to it. It had never seemed to have an affect on her though. She just knew him too well._

_Jane took a few steps forward, crossed her arms, and met his glare with one of her own. This was how it always was with them. They argued about everything. This past week alone it had been searching a house without a warrant, going off on a reporter, and most recently his questionable interrogation tactics._

_They always ended the same, staring each other down, neither moving an inch. After a few minutes Jane would say 'don't let it happen again.'_

'_Of course not, Director' was always Tibbs' reply._

_As the minutes past Tibbs became increasingly aware of how close the two were. Their faces were less than an inch apart. If he were to just lean down a little bit- he shook the thought form his head as quickly as it had come. She was his superior now._

"_I _will _ask Lisa, and she _will_ give me a straight answer." Jane did not want to lose this one._

"_As soon as I hung my jacket up he started talking. Now, could I get back to this case?"_

-------------------------------------__________________________--------------------------------


End file.
